Fire and Ice (Cobalt)
Fire and Ice is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. It was founded May 21, 2006 on Cobalt and currently flies the flag of Elements of Fear. Extended Public Statement We are a close crew who plays the game to have fun and make friends. We draw our swords and stand together against all enemies. We pillage and hunt sea monsters to make our PoE. Our fleet rains down fear upon the Cobalt Ocean. Our friends and allies know the great value of our loyalty; our enemies, the mighty flash of our cannons. We expect all crew members to show pride in their piracy skills and we commit to supporting them as they practice and improve. As part of our commitment to this, we provide a strong set of hints and tips, and several more extensive tutorials on many of the puzzles. If you would like to join us, please speak with any of our fine officers. Promotion Requirements Pirate: Interest. -Be subscribed. (Be sure to tell a Senior Officer when you do so). Officer: Commitment. -Must be an active part of the crew for at least 5 days. -Must hold a Battle Navigation experience rating of at least Narrow. -Must hold at least two Broad experience ratings in the skills of Bilging, Carpentry, and Sailing. -Must hold one additional Broad experience rating in any piracy skill. -Must hold at least one skill rating of Master or higher, plus two skill ratings of Distinguished or higher in Bilging, Carpentry, Sailing, Gunning, Duty-Nav, and Battle-Nav. -We require Officer Training for everyone who has not been an officer before. This training may also be required of anyone if we feel that training is needed. -All officers are required to sign up to the Crew Forum and check it regularly for new posts. Fleet Officer: Trust. -Must be an officer in our crew for at least 2 weeks. -Must hold a Battle-Nav experience rating of Broad or higher. -Must have the trust of the crew. This trust is expressed by a vote of the Senior Officers. -Must own a ship. -Must know how to XO a ship. -Must continue to meet all requirements for promotion to Officer. -Must demonstrate continued advancement in both experience and skill in a variety of puzzles. Senior Officers: Leadership. -These are our leaders. They are our most experienced officers and advisers to the Captain. -Promotion to Senior Officer is based on experience in all aspects of the game, the trust of the crew at all levels, a willingness to help others, and a host of intangible factors. Because we are an oligarchy, the Senior Officers receive the right to vote on important decisions on behalf of the crew (such as promotions). -It also requires a vote of the Senior Officers and the consent of the Captain. Captain: Only one requirement: Be Blodybladz. We strive for excellence. We care about and protect our crew members. We know that our requirements are higher than a lot of the other crews. We expect our crew members to be the best skilled, most enjoyable, and heartiest mates on the Cobalt Ocean. In return we commit to providing the training and experience necessary to achieve this and much more. Shoppes Owned/Managed By Crew *Shipyard: ** - More To Fear Notable Events May 21, 2006 - Crew Founded July 13, 2008 - Yppedia page created